Love Again
by maddushe
Summary: A one shoot of Rose & Adrian, can he make her realize that life's worth living again? My entry for the VA song contest by CupcakeQueenForever. Please R&R!


**Love Again**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"That's it; I'm never leaving my room again!" I shouted, nobody else besides me being able to hear it. This was all just too much. Everything I've tried so hard to accomplish came crashing down in a matter of minutes. How could things have gotten so very wrong? Was this some kind of punishment? Maybe it was karma; I had it coming all along. Not that long ago, my life was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be considering I would spend my entire life guarding Lissa. I was content. I had the most amazing boyfriend, which I couldn't tell anyone about considering the whole teacher-student relationship that was completely taboo. And the fact that he was seven years older. But I couldn't help myself; I let myself fall in love in this hot foreign Russian god. And he loved me back! _Oh Dimitri…_ I felt as tears came streaming down my face once again and I buried my face in the soft pillow. Boy did this suck! I could have stayed there forever, but a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Go away." I moaned, throwing a pillow at the door.

"No, I'm not going anywhere little dhampir. I'm staying here until you let me in." Adrian answered.

"Darn it." I whispered, and slowly rose from the bed. He was never going to leave.

"What?" I asked irritated as I opened the door and stared into his familiar green eyes.

"Wow, you look like hell." He commented, stepping inside my room and sat down on the bed.

"It's nice to see you to." I closed the door and turned to face him.

"I know." He smiled nonchalantly. "Anyway, I came here to save you from rutting away in here. You're a hot, young woman and you shouldn't spend you Friday night locked in you room."

"Maybe I want to." I argued and crossed my arms. What was the point? It wouldn't bring him back.

"Come on Rose, live a little. I'm not taking no for an answer!" His face turning serious as he spoke.

"Alright Adrian, I'll go. But I won't have any fun." I surrendered and went into the bathroom.

**Adrian POV**

It really pained him to see Rose like this. The life in her eyes gone, just wasting away her days. She was too good, to amazing, to trough away her life like this over a boy. He wanted to kill him for breaking her heart, too bad that he wasn't around here anymore. But he swore to himself to get her out of this miserable state, he would do everything in his power to make her happy again. He wanted nothing but to see her smile once more, the smile that took his breath away. Yes, he was definitely head over heels for Rose Hathaway. And one fine day she'd be returning the feelings as well.

"I'll be waiting for you Rose." He said quietly, promising myself to make everything right again.

**Rose POV**

I had to admit, even though I fought it at first, I was having a good time. I'd almost forgotten how easy it was, letting it all go and just dance my troubles away. I let my body move freely to the music that was streaming out of the speakers, not a single care in the world. Adrian sure knew good places to party on. He sure was a good friend to me. I never realized how much I had missed this; my older self who was completely opened minded and always had a good time. I glanced at him, sitting in the bar with a drink in his hands, and couldn't help but to smile. I made my way to him and sat down in the chair next to his. He turned at me, flashing me a smile.

"Hey you, having fun are we?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for forcing me out. I guess you know me better than I do."

"Glad to be of service." He called over the bartender. "A drink for my lady please."

"What do you want Rose, it's on me." He turned his focus back on me.

"Whiskey, please." I said, and nodded to the bartender as he brought me my drink.

"I didn't know you liked whiskey." He remarked, as I finished my drink.

"There's a lot you don't know." I said and suddenly started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Are you alright Rose?" He looked concerned. I was about to answer, but I felt myself about to fall of the chair. Thankfully, Adrian's quick reflexes saved me from making a fool out of myself.

"Easy there, I think you've had enough to drink Rose. I better take you home."

"Not as many as you." I mumbled, not making much sense.

"Well I can take it. Now come on." He wrapped an arm around my waist and steadied me.

**Adrian POV**

It made me incredibly happy to see her out on the dance floor smiling and letting go without a care in the world. She looked beautiful in her red dress and her curly dark hair that was flowing around her as she moved. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Now and then she'd glance my way and smile as our eyes met. The Rose I used to know was coming back again. Nothing compared to seeing her like this again, alive and happy. My heart rejoiced as I watched her in silence.

**Rose POV**

"Oh god, can we please stop for a moment? I need to sit down." My legs felt weak.

"Okay." He led me down to a bench and gently helped me sit down. It was beautiful out here. The sun was just rising behind the mountain and casted a soft light. I turned to Adrian to ask him something, but stopped as I watched him. His green eyes were filled with joy and passion, smiling at me as he met my gaze. Suddenly, I felt like kissing his lips. They looked so soft and gentle.

"Is everything alright? Do you need something? He was worried now. I smiled, always so caring.

"Yes. I need you to kiss me." I said bluntly, before I could stop myself. Still, I truly wanted him to. He looked surprise to say the least, and then he put a hand on my chin and pulled me closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked, only inches away. I could see the desire in his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. Then his lips met mine and everything was on fire. I realized something that I had buried inside of me for so long; I loved Adrian. And there was nothing to stop us. We finally parted after a while, gasping for air and he gently stroke away a tear from my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm so incredibly happy, thanks to you. I love you Adrian." I threw my arms around him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to her you say that my dear Rose."

* * *

**My contribution to the VA song contest by CupcakeQueenForever. The couple is obviously Rose & Adrian and the song I got was "Live while we're young" by One Direction. A one shoot after Rose's left by Dimitri and Adrian takes matter into his own hands to cheer her up again and show her that life's worth living. As always, please let me know what you think and R&R. **


End file.
